


Подработка

by Mozilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Совмещать учебу, тренировки и подработку становилось все сложнее.





	Подработка

Куроо зашел в кабинет и чуть не застонал от удовольствия — там был кондиционер! Он так и не смог привыкнуть к ужасной жаре, в которой ему пришлось работать последний месяц.

— Вы к кому? — поинтересовалась девушка с ярко накрашенными рожками за ближайшим столом.

— Мне сказали подойти к Кехеле Нану, — сказал Куроо.

— Сюда, — позвала его другая девушка, сидящая около окна.

Он аккуратно пробрался между столами, стараясь никого не задеть.

— Так, — девушка зашелестела бумагами. — Куроо Тецуро? — он кивнул. — Вам надо сдать инвентарь. Нехаха, имиут и весы.

— Весы я после каждой смены сдавал, — возразил Куроо, складывая на стол цеп и длинную жердь. 

— Да, вижу, тут отмечено, — кивнула она. — Распишитесь здесь и здесь. И зайдите в бухгалтерию. Спасибо за работу.

— И вам спасибо, — Куроо улыбнулся. — До свидания.

В кассе была небольшая очередь, поэтому Куроо лениво листал ленту инстаграма. Он как раз лайкнул фото, которое выложил Лев — вся их команда на площадке в тренировочном лагере, когда его подозвали к окошку.

— Добрый день, Куроо Тецуро, временный работник, подменял Анубиса, — он протянул свои документы.

— В какой валюте предпочитаете оплату? Наличными или на карту? — усталым голосом спросила женщина, не глядя на него.

— На карту, пожалуйста. Удача, — ответил Куроо, протягивая реквизиты.

— Оплата поступит в течение часа. До свидания. Следующий!

— Спасибо, — он отошел.

По пути домой он прикидывал, сколько еще ему надо накопить. Сейчас у него было десять тысяч единиц удачи, этого вполне хватило бы на какой-нибудь весьма крупный выигрыш в лотерею. Но для того дела, которое задумал Куроо надо было намного больше. Он вздохнул. Зря он в свое время брал оплату всякой чепухой вроде силы или красноречия. 

Куроо поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь.

— Пап, я дома, — громко сказал он.

— С возвращением, — отозвался тот с кухни.

Куроо закрыл дверь. С этой стороны она выглядела как дверь в кладовку, догадаться о том, куда она ведет на самом деле стороннему человеку было невозможно. Да и открыть бы он ее не смог.

— Мама передавала привет, — Куроо развалился на стуле, с удовольствием принюхиваясь к вкусному запаху еды. — В субботу будет тебя ждать, у нее тоже выходной.

— Отлично, — отец повернулся к нему и рассмеялся. — Иди в зеркало посмотри на себя.

— Что такое? — Куроо добрел до коридора и тихо чертыхнулся, увидев свое отражение. Он забыл снять иллюзию и все еще расхаживал с головой шакала. Хорошо хоть на улицу так не поперся, потом замучился бы подчищать окружающим память. 

Он развеял иллюзию и зевнул. Устал он что-то в последнее время. Совмещать учебу, волейбол и подработку оказалось ужасно сложно. Хорошо, что в подземном мире время текло быстрее, чем у них, так он хоть что-то успевал. Зато и сил такая подработка отнимала куда больше. Все-таки он был не чистокровным демоном, а только полукровкой, по маминой линии. 

Именно мама и устроила его на полставки в ритуальное агентство. Постоянной должности у него не было, поэтому он подменял других сотрудников по всему миру и в разных религиях. 

Его размышления прервал сигнал сообщения. Куроо глянул на экран телефона и расплылся в улыбке — сообщение было от Кенмы. Он писал, что нашел какую-то новую классную игру и, естественно, звал поиграть вместе.

Вечер обещал пройти прекрасно. Куроо вздохнул. Он понимал, что влип окончательно и даже если Кенма позовет его вместе расчленять труп, для него это будет прекрасным времяпровождением. Главное, быть рядом, иметь возможность смотреть на него, слушать и невзначай закидывать ему руку на плечо, внутренне замирая от восторга. 

Куроо мотнул головой, прогоняя дурацкие мысли. Какая-то профдеформация началась, даже тут приплел трупы. Ему бы отпуск, но сначала надо накопить достаточно удачи. Ее надо было действительно много, иначе он никогда не соберется с духом и не сможет признаться Кенме, что тот ему нравится. 

Зазвонил телефон.

— Куро? — в голосе Кенмы слышалось нетерпение. — Ты скоро?

— Я уже, — Куроо прикрыл глаза и переместился под дверь Кенмы, — у входа. Открывай.

Он совершал все больше глупостей — тратил силы и рисковал быть замеченным кем-то, вместо того, чтобы просто пройти несколько метров. Да и плевать, зато он сэкономил пять минут. Значит у него будет на пять минут больше времени, проведенного с Кенмой. Куроо считал, что это вполне стоило риска.

 

Сообщение о новой подработке застало его в раздевалке. Они только закончили игру и Куроо старался не пялиться слишком очевидно на Кенму без футболки. Так что за телефон схватился моментально. И сразу скривился — он-то рассчитывал еще на пару дней отдыха. Хотя ладно, так он быстрее заработает нужную сумму.

Наскоро со всеми попрощавшись, Куроо забежал домой перекусить и отправился по нужному адресу. 

В отличие от современного офиса египетского отделения, греческое придерживалось традиционного оформления, из-за чего Куроо пришлось поплутать по мрачным подземельям, два раза врезаться лбом в низкие каменные арки и чуть не навернуться в какое-то ущелье. 

Его встретил мрачный старик в грязном балахоне.

— Опаздываете! — проскрипел он осуждающе.

— Здесь навигатор не работает, я заблудился, — объяснил Куроо.

— Молодежь, — проворчал старик. — На чутье надо рассчитывать, а не на навигатор. Так, облоны после смены пересчитать и сдать, если будет недостача, вычтут из зарплаты. Без навлона в лодку не пускать, как бы не просились. Если будут буянить, нажимайте кнопку безопасности под скамьей, Цербер прибудет в течение пяти минут. В Стиксе не плавать, я вам память потом восстанавливать не собираюсь. Иллюзию сами накладывать умеете?

— Конечно, — Куроо даже обиделся. Иллюзия — это самое первое, что он научился делать. Он до сих пор помнил, как тяжело ему пришлось, когда только начали расти рожки, а накладывать иллюзию он еще не мог. Приходилось маскировать их волосами, из-за чего на голове всегда получался полный бардак, от которого он и до сегодняшнего момента никак не избавится. Так что использовать иллюзии он научился еще в семь лет. 

— Тогда приступайте, я сменю вас через двенадцать часов, — Харон вручил ему тяжеленное весло и скрылся в одной из низких арок.

Смена прошла достаточно спокойно, если не считать того, что Куроо все-таки утопил один раз весло. Хорошо хоть душа, которую он тогда перевозил, попалась добрая и согласилась за ним нырнуть, а то пришлось бы вызывать кого-то. 

Сдав все монеты, Куроо поплелся домой. Его пошатывало от усталости — перевозчиком оказалось работать очень тяжело. Он как будто две игры подряд сыграл. 

Куроо вышел из кладовки и нос к носу столкнулся с Кенмой.

— Куро? Что ты там делал? — Кенма удивленно приподнял одну бровь.

— А, — красноречия надо было в свое время копить больше, мелькнула паническая мысль. — Складывал кое-что.

— А почему от тебя воняет тиной? — Кенма наморщил нос.

— Рыбу чистил, — выдавил из себя Куроо. Как хорошо, что он в этот раз додумался снять иллюзию еще в подземном мире.

— В кладовке? — Кенма приподнял вторую бровь, из-за чего его лицо приняло достаточно комичное выражение.

Куроо наконец-то расслабился и улыбнулся.

— Нет, чистил я ее на кухне, а относил в кладовку, отец завтра будет готовить. Пошли, я вспомнил, что мы заниматься собирались, — он приобнял Кенму, пропуская его вперед по лестнице, чувствуя как жжет руку даже от такого простого прикосновения. Долго ли он еще сможет сдерживаться?

 

Со следующей подработкой ему повезло. У себя все-таки работать всегда проще. Так что шинигами он подменял с удовольствием. Ему выдали спецодежду — шихакушо, поэтому даже с иллюзией не пришлось возиться. Куроо крутился перед зеркалом — ему определенно нравилось, как он выглядел в этом облике.

— А меч? Меч мне выдадут? — с предвкушением спросил он.

— Холодное оружие запрещено выдавать временным работникам, — высокая строгая девушка с папкой в руках поправила очки и неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

— Жаль, — Куроо расстроился.

— Выберете удобный бокен, — посоветовала она, кивая на стойку с деревянными мечами около двери. 

— Спасибо.

Здесь Куроо планировал задержаться надолго, потому что у того сотрудника, которого он замещал, начались какие-то проблемы с духовными силами, на восстановление точно потребуется время. 

Он с удовольствием отправился на дежурство, высматривая неприкаянные души. И почти сразу увидел одну из них. Спустившись на землю, он подошел к ней и замер. Перед ним стоял Кенма.

— Что? — Куроо подвел голос, и он замолчал, чувствуя, как панический ужас поднимается откуда-то изнутри.

Кенма повернулся и его глаза расширились — в них тоже плескался страх.

— Куро? — тихо спросил он.

Они так и замерли друг против друга. Куроо не верил своим глазам. Нет, этого не может быть. Он видел Кенму буквально пару часов назад, абсолютно живого, теплого, привычного, безумно красивого и родного.

Кенма шагнул к нему, протянул руку и тут же уронил ее.

— Ты умер? — одновременно спросили они с болью в голосе.

— Нет, — так же одновременно ответили и опять замолкли.

— Стоп, — до Куроо медленно доходило — что-то тут не так. — Еще раз. Ты умер?

— Нет, — решительно ответил Кенма. — Я на подработке.

— В смысле? — Куроо уже ничего не понимал.

— Надо было тебе рассказать, наверное, но я не знал как, — Кенма неловко повел плечами. — Я не совсем человек. Точнее, совсем не человек. Я демон. Я понимаю, в это сложно поверить, но мои родители…

Куроо не дослушал, он хохотал, сложившись пополам.

— Супер! — наконец сказал он, отдышавшись. — Я тоже! Я на подработке! Я жив! Я полукровка, наполовину демон, наполовину человек! И ты жив! Мы живы!

Его накрыло волной облегчения и радости. От переполняющих его чувств он не совсем осознавал, что делает. Куроо просто шагнул вперед, схватил Кенму в объятия и поцеловал, проверяя и убеждаясь — жив. Действительно жив и все еще рядом.

Только спустя несколько секунд до него дошло, что он творит. Он отпрянул от Кенмы и с опаской глянул на него. А тот медленно поднял руку, дотронулся до своих губ и улыбнулся. Кончики ушей у него покраснели, и он, не поднимая глаз, молча притянул Куроо обратно. 

— Мы такие идиоты, — довольно сказал Куроо, зарываясь носом в волосы на его макушке.

— Угу, — подтвердил Кенма, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— А кем ты работаешь? — все-таки уточнил Куроо.

— Что-то вроде тайного покупателя, — невнятно пробормотал Кенма, и от каждого его слова Куроо пробирала дрожь — он чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своей коже. — Тайная душа. Проверяю, как справляются со своей работой шинигами. 

— Ты же напишешь мне шикарный отзыв, правда? — ухмыльнулся Куроо.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Кенма. — Ты меня так никуда и не проводил.

— Давай я провожу тебя домой? 

— Угу, — опять согласился Кенма.

Они шли по улице, держась за руки, и Куроо очень радовался, что никто не может их видеть.

— И что мне теперь делать со своими сбережениями? — вслух рассуждал Куроо.

— А что ты собирал?

— Удачу. Я хотел, ну, ты понимаешь, а оно само получилось, — черт, следующую оплату точно надо брать красноречием.

— Я тоже, — внезапно признался Кенма. — Собирал удачу. И немного смелости. И тоже хотел. 

Куроо на секунду забыл, как дышать. Невозможно, чтобы столько счастья свалилось в один день. Значит, Кенма тоже хотел ему признаться? Он, не удержавшись, опять притянул его к себе и обнял.

— А сколько ты набрал? — Куроо пришла в голову неожиданная мысль.

— Тринадцать тысяч единиц.

— И у меня двенадцать. Кенма, — Куроо усмехнулся, — как думаешь, этого хватит, чтобы победить на Национальных?

— Ты ужасен, — с чувством сказал Кенма, а потом потянулся и сам поцеловал его.


End file.
